Beautiful
by Loopyloz
Summary: She was worth it.... She was worth everything.


This is just a very small, short and sweat one-shot I wrote last night while unable to sleep. The idea just popped into my head while I was listening to Beautiful by Lifehouse, and I suggest you listen while you read. So don't kill me if its not perfect! It's not supposed to be perfect. I hope you do like it though and would appreciate it if you reviewed it please J

**Beautiful**

He entred the the crumbling structure, closing the stiff door behind him. _How had she managed to open and close that door alone?_ But that really didn't matter. They didn't have long. Making his way up the rickety stairs he called out her name. Hearing a tiny whispered answer he made his way to the front bedroom. That was all he'd ever wanted from her. All he'd ever needed. For her to speak to him, touch him. Acknowledge his existence. And if he were about to die that was all he wished for. A little time with her. A little understanding. Nudging the door open he gazed into the room and there she stood. Beautiful. Despite the dusty surroundings, ripped wallpaper and moth-eaten furniture the room still seemed to _glow _with her magnificence. And as he stared into her misty green eyes her thoughts and feelings seemed to unravel before him. For the first time ever Draco Malfoy truly understood Hermione Granger. Her fear of loss. Her fear of loosing him. Because if she fully gave herself over to him she had the belief that when he was gone it would be much harder to let go. But of course she was wrong. Because she was already his. Whether either of them wished it so. And all at once they were moving towards each other. And he was kissing her as though his life depended on it, as though his world depended on it. Because it did….

_Finally here, won't stay too late.  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you.  
You are the light that's leading me to the place where I find peace,   
again._

And they were moving now. Towards the bed, which was clean with the flick of a wand. Her arms wrapped desperately around him. Pulling him closer. Holding him tighter. As his hands went to pull off her black shirt. Buttons popping off and littering the floor in his haste. He needed to feel her skin on his, needed to be closer. Always closer. Before either of them knew what was going on they were laid on the bed clad only in their underwear. Draco pulled away slowly asking a silent question. _Are you sure?_ A slight nod of the head was all he needed. And his lips once again went to meet hers. His hands searching her body with a recklessness that was only matched by her own.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light, to my soul.  
You are my purpose, you're everything._

It had been nearly four hours and he knew that soon it would be time to go. He had stayed too long. They hadn't had long enough. And as he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms he was once again filled with that sense of peace she gave. He had done terrible things since they left school only a year ago. So many things that they would earn ten men the dementors kiss. But in his world of torment and nightmares she was the only thing that kept him _alive. _When he killed innocence he no longer felt guilt or hatred, he felt _dead_. Unfeeling, uncaring. But the mere image of her face made him alive. Made him feel all those emotions that were supposed to be lost to him, pain, love, grief, peace, loss…..love. If he had to maim and murder a thousand people to ensure his continuance. To be able to stay alive long enough to see her again. He would readily do so. And he would continue to do so until the war was over and he could find a way for them to be together. If they survived...

_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me 'How could it be any better than this?'_

And thinking her asleep he whispered these things to her. Told her for the first and last time that he loved her. That he'd always loved her and he always would. To Draco surprise her eyes flickered open at this. With a sad knowing smile she replied with words that made his heart soar. _I love you too._ With those few words she had saved him. Made him strong enough to do to her what he had intended to. Kissing her softly he raised his wand and with a look of resignation, muttered a spell to render her unmoving. She would never reach the battle tomorrow. Placing a charm on her to enervate her in 36 hours. When the battle was sure to be lost and won. He moved away from her warmth and gathered his clothing. Once he was ready to leave he sat beside her unmoving on the bed, and stroked her hair. Trying his utmost to avoid the pain in her trusting eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to fight but I cant let you. I cant bear the idea of having to harm you, and hope that once this is all over you'll understand why I did this…. I know I'll die tomorrow. I'm not sure why but I just know, yet knowing your alive and safe will give me the strength to walk into battle tomorrow. Knowing that you will one day be as happy as I wish we could be will give me purpose, hope and peace. I love you more then you'll ever know or understand…"

With that he covered her small body with the warm coverings, before striding towards the door. And with one final backward glance he was gone…

_yeah...  
_

_  
You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now._

As he stood in a sea of black cloaks she was all he saw. He fought with everything he had. With everything he'd ever lost. Outliving even his _dear _master. And as the boy-who-lived turned his wand on Draco she was all he thought of. Why he hadn't granted him an instant death Draco didn't know. But as he lay broken and bleeding with Harry Potter stood over him watching, he found himself to be crying. Crying! All over one little bushy haired little mudblood. At this thought he let out a frighteningly choked laugh. This seemed to startle Harry too as his eyes widened in horror.

Glaring up into emerald eyes a bitter smile twisted his features.

"Hermione," his broken voice shocked even himself. It wouldn't be long now.

However harry seemed to have heard him and fell to his side shaking him viciously, "What! Where is she Malfoy? What have you done to her? I swear-!"

"NO!" he interrupted with more force than he thought he had, "I didn't hurt her. I'd never hurt her. I just made sure… made sure she was safe. I did everything for her. Everything has _always _been for her."

_  
And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me 'How could it be any better than this?'_

The tears were falling thick and fast now but he couldn't stop them. Grabbing onto Harry's arm he whispered fiercely.

"Potter, tell her I love her. Tell her I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being who I am, sorry for being weak, sorry for not being able to save us."

Half disgusted and half confused Harry just nodded. But that was enough.

_'Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything._

She was all I ever needed, Draco thought to himself. And as he saw her face in the darkness he felt awash with those familiar emotions her presence always brought. Draco reached out to touch her and slipped forwards into the mists of death. Into a self made hell. To be plagued with her face, her smile, her eyes that he would never be able to reach again. Where the feelings of guilt, remorse, hope and love would haunt him for all eternity. But she was worth it. She was worth everything.

_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me 'How could it be any better than this?'_


End file.
